


Distant Yet Far

by MikomiShine



Series: Emotional Turmoil [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David and Max are mentioned, are y'all ready for this series, last series focused on Max, this one's more about Harri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Harrison is once again having dreams about his brother.
Series: Emotional Turmoil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755856
Kudos: 11





	Distant Yet Far

Harrison was sat at the desk in his and Max's room, gripping his pencil tight enough to hurt.

It was the middle of the night, and he had just had the wildest dream.

He scribbled the details he remembered in his diary, the candle he'd lit with his magic flickering in the darkness. 

"Strange….So very strange…." The teen muttered, chewing the end of his pencil in thought.

"Why now? Why, when everything has been going _so well_ , do these dreams have to return?"

He wrote a few more remnants of the dream before reading the passage over.

**May 22**

**Tonight I dreamed of Gary being trapped somewhere. He was crying, seemingly in sadness. Gary was enclosed in a transparent purple box, sitting inside with his arms wrapped around his small frame.**

As he read what he wrote, Harrison felt as though he was seeing the dream a second time.

_Gary looked so alone in that box..._

_Harrison knew that his brother wanted to be free._

_There was an animal sitting at a table in front of Garrison's box. Harrison was pretty sure it was an octopus, but couldn't really tell how many tentacles it had due to its constant squirming. It wore a gray suit for some reason._

_Something about the octopus seemed important, but he didn't know why._

_Gary spoke up, then, addressing the octopus._

_"Can I please go home? I want to see my brother…"_

_"I'm sorry, little one. But you've still got a bit of time here before you can return to your brother. Soon though, I promise. You will be set free."_

_Everything started to become blurry._

_"Soon, little one._

_Just_

_be_

_patient……."_

Harrison was sure that the octopus had said something more, but couldn't remember anything else.

The magic kid read over his notes again, huffing out a breath.

All these dreams….

Were they trying to tell him something? Could his brother actually be trapped in that transparent box somewhere? Held hostage by that strange octopus?

Why though? Why was he being kept captive? What did the thing want with him?

And….would he be seeing Gary soon…?

Harrison grabbed a granola bar that was on the desk. He waved his hand over it, channeling his magic.

The snack disappeared.

But would it come back?

He waved his hand again, and….

Nothing.

As usual, it didn't work.

The teen scowled.

It was like he was so close, yet so far to figuring this out.

Unless, of course, what he'd seen was nothing more than just a dream. It could've been his brain coming up with random nonsense.

But….

For some reason, it didn't feel like that was the case.

Somehow, it seemed that this information the dream had provided him was useful for something.

Maybe he just had to keep trying.

The teen held his cheek in his hand, recalling what David had told him all those years ago.

_"I'm sure that with enough practice, you can use your magic to bring your brother back.”_

_"You can bring him back. I believe in you."_

The magic kid sat still for a moment.

For years, those words had driven Harrison to keep trying and believing that he could bring his twin back from wherever he had disappeared to. 

But maybe, just maybe it wasn't enough.

Maybe he needed to do more.

Harrison decided then, his mind made up, to resolve to do whatever it took.

No matter how many strange dreams he had, and no matter how many failed attempts he made.

He would bring Gary back.

And from now on, he'd fuel that belief on his own.

Harrison stood, looking at his notebook.

...Maybe his dreams were the ticket to figuring the whole thing out?

"....I should read up on lucid dreaming...I'll get to that tomorrow. For now, let's go back to sleep."

With that, the teenager blew out the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I'm back, and with the first work of the last series of this three part fic series I've been doin! :3
> 
> If ya wanna read from the start, check out Familial and Emotional Bonds in my profile!


End file.
